rings_of_the_masterfandomcom-20200216-history
Rings of the Master Wikia:NT/Changelog News
|-|Changelog News= Diep.io Reworked Skimmer reworked area denial to avoid overlapping with the rocketeer removed disable ads to increase revenue. Arras.io (aka Diep2.io aka Diiep.io) A new glitch has been found which makes ghosts that just sit there and behave weirdly. If you find one, please report it immediately! The developer has put out an announcement: We're going with neither diep2.io or diiep.io -- the final name is arras.io. We've set the first release date as February 4th. First release? ... ... ... I'm waiting... Anyways *The following Tanks were added: **Added some friendly visitors. **Shotgun *The following Tanks were removed: **It's empty in here *Other Tank changes: **Right-click functionality for Boomer: locks facing. **Something weird was happening with auto-3s and auto-3 upgrades. Let me know if it seems imbalanced now. **Changes to Boomer and Hexa-trapper. **Renamed Bushwhacker to Snipe Guard. (bleh) **Reshaped Machine Gunner. (Thanks to Fillygroove for the inspiration!) **Reshaped Bent Double. Its barrels are more seperated than the normal Bent. **Reshaped Boomer because of issues. **Messed with Boomer a bit *Nerfs and buffs: **Buffed Gunner-Trapper. **Another Mega-Cancer nerf hotpatch **Hotpatch Mega-Cancer nerf **Increased Tri-Angle recoil even further! **Nerfed Hybrid-type drones. **Nerfed auto-tanks. **Reduced Skimmer ROF. **Reduced Machine Gunner's DPS by 20%. **I over-buffed gunners a bit. Rolled that change back a bit. **I over-buffed auto-drone speed. Slowed them back down! **Nerfed Spike slightly and buffed the other Smashers. **Nerfed Skimmer missile recoil a bit. **Nerfed Elite Crashers slightly. **Buffed Sidewinder. **Buffed most drone classes. **Slightly buffed Tri-Angle front bullets. **Slightly buffed Gunner. **Nerfed Boomer. **Nerfed Turret knockback. **Nerfed Auto-turrets and Auto-guns. **Buffed Smashers. **Buffed Fighter side cannons slightly. **Buffed Drones. **Nerfed boomerang health and damage by 13% each. **Nerfed Sidewinder. **Souped up Auto-Smasher's guns a lot. **Increased Hunters' knockback and decreased bullet damage by 6%. **Nerfed Sidewinder damage by 5% on top of the Hunter nerf. **Slightly nerfed minion bullet speed. Nerfed minion health by 20%. **Nerfed Destroyers. **Nerfed swarm but gave it a bit more speed. **Tried to buff rammers. *Other Changes: **LOTS AND LOTS OF GHOSTBUSTING. **Let's try something new... team FFA? What do we call that? **Fixed a bug that caused crashes. **Golly FFA gets boring fast. **Renamed to arras.io. **Changed the background grid to use color 19. **More themes. **We've got some weird elusive bugs I just can't replicate on demand. Improved debugging to try to catch those better. **Tried to fix a reported bug with Smasher skills I couldn't seem to duplicate. **Added new themes. **Added a new style option. **Started work on graceful shutdown. **Patched a bug that kept killing Tokyo. **Upgraded Node. **Reduced the number of rocks. **Fixed a bug with turret upgrades. **Changed how team distribution works. **Going back to the old stat system until we get all the bugs worked out. **Something weird was happening with auto-3s and auto-3 upgrades. Let me know if it seems imbalanced now. **Patched an internal bug. Moved away from activation being related to player tanks and to it being bound solely to views. **Fixed a polygon spawning bug. **Our main game server js file just passed 5000 lines. Eh. **4TDM time! **Added a new theme. **Max-stat-meta time. Same number of upgrade points but a lot fewer places to spend them. This is an experiment, and it is temporary. Please give lots of feedback about what you think! If you put your thoughts on the reddit or discord I'll see them. **Re-enabled AI. **Re-enabled the minimap. **Reduced damage a bit more. **Doubled glass health and shield without affecting maxed out health and shield. **Added Gravel. (Smaller Rocks) **Simplified AI to cheapen processing but also to stop drones from getting overly attached to their nearest rock. I did this by disabling the AI behavior that told it to start fighting whatever had tried to hurt it. Beacuse of this, Auto-turrets won't cancel everything and start fighting somebody who shot at you and Factory minions won't auto-target things they run into while shooing at something else. However, disabling this should also keep drones from skynetting after you as long as you are shooting at them. (Previously, they'd keep agressing as long as they were being hurt despite being far from their parent. If you didn't shoot at them, they'd relent.) **Tweaked some network config settings. **More server profiling work. **Fixed a bug with disappearing names on tanks with auto-spin. **Fixed a bug that made things laggier than it should be for few people. **Experimenting with dynamically loading entities into the collision grid. Not sure what the optimal case for this is so it may be a slowdown or a speedup. We'll see. Also modified how we reload entities into the collision grid. Should be more efficient. **Changed how food moves. Hopefully should act mostly the same but be 5 times less intensive. **Added Paypal link and changed the Patreon link. **Fixed and improved the ignore upgrade button. **Started using -webkit-text-security to style the token input. It won't fuss about security issues any more but it also won't hide your token on Firefox or IE. You win some, you lose some. **Happy 2018, everybody! Thanks for all the love ❤ -neph **Changed how wall bounce is calculated for better trickshots :) **More server profiling work. LOTS AND LOTS OF CHANGES now it's changed even more than strife's mind when it comes to the torque/spade dlc on freedom planet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) no ignore my weebishness -sparky